Genryū Inabi
Genryū Inabi (イナビ幻竜, Inabi Genryū) Is the current Head of the Inabi Clan as well as one of the most Powerful and Influential People in the World. Background Genryū was born and raised in the souuthern part of the Land of Earth and was looked after by his Mother and Grandmother in a small middle class town. Giving his father died before he was born Genryū grew up never knowing who he was and never really cared as to him all he needed was his mother and Grandmother. While not much is known about the incident it is rumored that his mother and Grandmother were killed while attempting to bring him to the clan compound. Other than that nothing else is know about his past other than at some point in time he was named the heir of the clan head of that time and was groomed to replace her. Personality Genryū is very calm, tranquil and intelligent individual who is noted for being a creative thinker and an always calm person even in the most dangerous of circumstances. He appears to hold a very nonchalant and apathetic attitude, but is always on the look-out for anything that may threaten or hurt the people of his Clan. He is known for his quiet and subdued nature. Summed up in one word, it would be "stoic." and rarely, if EVER, shows his emotions, though he still has them. He prefers to sit quietly and contemplate on anything of interest, as opposed to some of his clan members who are more outgoing. When socializing, he has a calm, almost monotone-like voice when talking. He is a truly dedicated individual, willing to go to extremes to reach his desired goals, whether it be diving off a steep cliff or spending hours in a sauna. If he believes the end result is worth the hard work, he goes for it without any complaining. Because of his years of learning how to master his Dojutsu, He has developed a willingness to fight whenever necessary even if he doesn't always appear so. Despite the nonchalant and apathetic attitude atmosphere that surrounds him, Genryū genuinely cares and loves his Clan members, believing strongly in the power of loyalty. He has ended up treating his clan members in a manner similar to that of a fatherly or Brotherly fashion which results in many of them referring to him as Aniki. Additionally, Genryū believes in doing his best, giving it his all in anything he does and naturally expects others to follow his lead, of course. Appearance Genryū is a relatively fit handsome young man with a slight tan skin tone Standing at an impressive height of 6"0 and weighting 230 pounds he is hard to miss in a crowd. With his unique sharp red ringed eyes, thin eyebrows and his attitude one can easily mistake him for one from nobility. He has jaw length black silk like hair which he keeps wrapped up under a black bandanna. His attire consists of a sleeveless black undershirt underneath a ash grey and gold high collard sleeveless jacket with a pair of black opera gloves which are covered by golden arm guards that cover most of his arm. His lower body consists of a pair of black pants held in place by a Black colored sash which is worn in a similar fashion to a waist cloth. To finish off his look he wears a pair of black calf length boots under golden colored leg guards. He also has four golden earrings two in each ear. Abilities As the Head of the Inabi Clan, it should be no suprise that Genryū is overwhelmingly powerful, as he has so much we wishes to protect. He has exhibited senses much more powerful than that of average humans and even some members of the Inuzuka Clan due to his insane traning habbits and has a plethora of powerful techniques at his disposal many of which he him self created or re-created by following his ancestors diary. Genryū is considered by many of his clan elders to be one of the most gifted members of their clan in history if not the strongest. Due to his incrdible mind and powerful Chakra and his ability to brakedown and understand a jutsu at its most basic level. Physical Prowess Phisically Genryū is known to hold immense raw Strength being able to Punch Through Stone and Steel with ease as well as being able lift object twice his Weight as well as size with little struggle. Another shown of his inceidible Physical Prowess is his imhuman endurance and pain tolorance being able to take incrediable amout of damage with out even fliching or staggering for a long amount of time. Along with his strength Genryū also had impressive speed and flexibility being able to get close and dodge attacks at a close range. He has shown remarkable speed and agility when running, as well as being able to run through an entire crowd to get to his target without their notice also he can dodge bullets while running and hitting people with the blunt side of his blade as he does so to avoid killing them. He his naturally highly fast and agile, being able to jump atop a building without effort. Taijutsu Taijutsu is without a doubt Genryū's strongest ability due to strength, Speed and flexiablity. Genryū was a skilled Hand to Hand Combatant since childhood, possessing notable physical strength, great speed, and remarkable reflexes, with his overall skill in this area matching that of his mentor, Ashikage Souji at his death. In his adulthood, he was capable of easily disarming a sword-wielding ninjas, before the latter could react and repel another twice his size with a single spinning back kick, onto an oncoming group of shinobi, knocking them all off their feet. Even as a child, People were very impressed with how fast he could move. As an adult, he was able to easily dodge numerious's high-speed attacks, and close range attack. Despite his unimposing appearance, Genryū is a remarkably powerful combatant, having mastered with absolute knowledge and profiency in all types and styles of Taijutsus, both unarmed and weapons, as well as all their respective techniques. His prowess has been recognized all through-out the world as one of its greatest Taijutsu users. While well-known for his specializing of soft-style forms in combat, Genryū can demonstrate great destructive power when provoked. In all the fights he has been seen in where he is only using his Hand to Hand Combat, he has yet to take any serious injuries, often stopping just in time to inflict as little harm as possible to his opponent. Kenjutsu During his time with Souji, Genryū was trained to refine his Swordsmenship, and became a skilled swordsman, the use of kenjutsu has become a major part of his fighting style. With these kenjutsu skills, he was able to incapacitate hundreds of hunters during his training without killing them. His skills with a sword were better shown during his with with Taiga, where he was able to effortlessly outfight and kill multiple of his men, and even deflect their barrage of Kunai's. Genryū's lethal swordsmanship is shown to be very versatile, using impressive speed and precision behind his attacks, leaving little time for enemies to dodge or counter. He can effectively use it in either a normal or reverse grip, giving him various attack styles and the ability to attack or defend from various angles, allowing him to easily change his attack type to suit the situation. He can use his blade as a mid-range projectile with great precision as seen during the three way battle against Taiga and his brother. His swordsmanship is great enough to contend with long range weapons like multiple arrows, kunai, fireballs. Ninjutsu Due to many recorded Jutsu's being wiped from history Most if not all Ninjutsu's Genryū uses are one he and his Clan members created or aquired through Trades or thief. His usage of Ninjutsu while not as great as his Nin/Kenjutsu is still nothing to laugh at due to his intellegent and analystical mind Genryū is able to usage quiet powerful ninjutsu and while he dosent know alot the ones does know are pratcied and mastered completly in a way that uses the least amount of Chakra and consintration. Nature Transformation Due to his knowledge and Massive Chakra Genryū is able to use many diffrent type of Nature Transformation such as Fire Release, Water Release, Earth Release,Lightning Release to even Yin Release, Yang Release and even able to combine Natures to create another such as his ability to Create Lava Release throught Fire and Earth release. Dōjutsu Kōteigan The Kōteigan gives Genryū the ability to see through walls, cast irresistible genjutsu, and counter other dōjutsu, such as the Byakugan. Unlike most dōjutsu, he can see the physical life force inside a human's body to check their status being alive or dead. Also being able to see a person's life form he can predict a series of attacks that an opponent uses against him. He can also use some other vaguely defined powers relating to vision. Chakra Prowess It's currently unknown how but Genryū seems to have the Similar Black Chakra as Shiryū Uchiha. The Black colored is far more poitent and unstable/destructive than regular chakra which ineffective significally powerups Ninjutsu's as well as damage when used with Tai/Kenjutsu. Equipment Katana Intelligence Genryū is a Man known for his Intelligence and sharp analytical mind being able to think up strategies and plans on the fly as well as being to to pinpoint a persons weakest point on the body by studying the way the move and interact.